Along with the rapid development of touch technology, mobile terminals with touch screens, such as cell phones and tablet computers, are extensively used. A user can accomplish the control of a mobile terminal through a touch screen, and the mobile terminal generally provides the user with diversified and personalized interaction.
Because operation of the mobile terminal can be accomplished through simple touch actions, misoperation can occur very easily for the mobile terminal with the touch screen. For example, the user may put the mobile terminal in a pocket or handbag to carry it. When the user moves, a power key of the mobile terminal may be triggered by mistake, causing the touch screen of the mobile terminal to be activated and accept touch events, possibly resulting in unexpected misoperation and loss to the user.
Conventional mobile terminals typically support configuration of screen-locking. The user generally needs to release a screen-locking status of a conventional mobile terminal with a preset unlocking method, to use the mobile terminal normally.
Although screen-locking can reduce the misoperation risk to a certain extent, when the mobile terminal transitions from a standby state to an active state, the misoperation-preventing purpose may not be achieved. For example, when the mobile terminal that is in the standby state receives an incoming call or an alarm, the mobile terminal transitions into the active state. To facilitate the user's timely reaction, the mobile terminal conventionally releases the screen-locking status and displays the incoming call or the alarm. As a result, the misoperation-preventing purpose through screen-locking may not be achieved.